New but old encounters
by suga123
Summary: during all of the Silas stuff, Lynsey's niece Stacy comes to stay, Lynsey wonders where she will fit in all this mess... and hopes that she stays  safe
1. Chapter 1

**Soz if this chap is a bit rushed it's a new story and I'm ill with a sore throat and *cough*ing so**

**Forgive me if this isn't one of my best , Stacy is made up by me and so is Lynsey's brother and his **

**wife **

Lynsey was in her house, trying to make sense of the whole Silas thing, it was just a babble

Of nonsense to her, and her head was spinning as she sat there trying to figure it out,

"_who does he want to kill? Why can't I make sense of the clues?" _she thought confused as

She tried to pen it out, she'd came to two suspects, but didn't know which one it was …

Suddenly the doorbell went, and at first Lynsey didn't want to answer it because she thought

That it would be the man himself and she couldn't risk that. So she looked out of the little

Window by her side, saw her brother's shiny sleek black car and suddenly remembered something…

_this was the day her niece was coming_ _to stay for a few months!_

She couldn't believe she'd been so forgetful! she loved her niece to bits, and she had always looked

After her a lot because her parents (Lynsey's brother and his wife) were always off glavanting around

The world, or somewhere or that was the thing Lynsey hated about her brother,

Michael , always running away when things go wrong, and never there to pick up the pieces…

His wife, Indi, was much the same so Stacy (her niece) was left to stay with her most of the time, and

they were quite close.

Though since Lynsey had moved to the Hollyoaks village, she hadn't seen a lot of her recently and

she had kind of missed her, even though she was happy that her mum and dad had finally settled

down. But now it seems that they have been settled for too long for their liking so they are at it

again!

She went to the door, undone the 3 locks and opened it, and as soon as she did, her niece squealed

Her name and attacked her in a hug,

"hey Lynsey, long time no see huh?" her niece, Stacy grinned,

"I haven't seen you in ages, look how you'v grown!" Lynsey exclaimed, looking at her.

She used to be quite small, she thought, but now she'd grown upwards and looked taller,

Her light brown wispy short hair was now long and dark brown like Lynseys and her eyes

previously were almost grey, but now they were a dark chocolate brown colour. She didn't

look exactly like a mini Lynsey though, as her hair was done in a long pleat and her skin was

quite tanned.

"yeah I guess," Stacy shrugged, "so hows things?"

Stacy wasn't born in Ireland , she was born in England so she had an English accent, but her parents

were from there and they moved back when she was about 7.

"Well they aren't that great anyway but it's a long story," Lynsey sighed, Stacy had noticed that she

Didn't really look that happy, her eyes looked all red and had dark circles under them..

"are you okay Lyns? You look really tired," Stacy asked her concerned, looking at her closely,

"I'll tell you later," she said quietly, knowing that she must tell her what's going on as she

Was staying with her, "just come inside, I'll make some tea, and you need to unpack all that

Luggage!" Lynsey looked at her pink and purple flowery luggage bag and smiled, it was very Stacy

Looking indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So why do you look different? Like all stressed and puffy-eyed?" Stacy asked her later,

After she had unpacked and had something to eat,

"it's kind of hard to explain, but.." Lynsey said, pausing for a moment, "I'll try and explain

It to you, though I'm not sure you will get it, it's a bit complicated,"

"I'll try to understand, seeing as it probably will have an impact on me living here," Stacy answered,

She could tell that it was important as her aunt looked deadly serious…

"So your saying there's a SERIAL killer in this place?" Stacy asked Lynsey after she explaned. She

Was quite scared, after all, she was only 13 and she didn't much like the sound of killers being

In the town she was meant to stay at!

"yes there is Stacy, and you don't have to be anything to do with it, because I'll make sure you are

kept _safe_ I promise," Lynsey replied firmly, she knew that she had to keep her niece away from all

the confusion,

"but aren't you like meant to work out who's gonna die?"Stacy asked confused, "so that means your

Involved in it?"

"yes it does. But it doesn't mean you are," explained Lynsey, even though she wasn't sure what

it meant, but she had to convince her that she would be okay..

"you don't look sure though Lyns, I know you too well," Stacy said half smiling but still worried, she

Didn't exactly want to be dragged into an adult mess, it had already happened to her several times

with her parents and it always spelt _trouble_…

"…I just hope to god that you aren't dragged into this Stacy," she replied, looking at her niece with

honest eyes.

"I hope I'm not either, I'v just arrived and I don't really wanna be the center of attention already,"

Stacy laughed,

"well this town is all sorts of crazy, so you don't really know what could happen.." Lynsey shrugged,

meaning it,

"I have a question: where the hell do I sleep?" Stacy said smiling,

"you can sleep next to me In the double bed," Lynsey smiled, "it will be nice to have

Some company, since Rhys went to Dubai for a bit,"

"okay," said Stacy, she went into the bedroom and put her stuff down.

"Oh and Stacy.." called Lynsey from the living room, knowing she had to ask her this,

Incase she thought her aunt was going crazy and she was only being nice to act like she

Got it all,

"what is it?" Stacy answered, coming back from the bedroom just as she called,

"do you _truly _believe me with all this?" she asked her, looking straight at her.

She paused for a second before answering, "of course I believe you, why wouldn't

I believe my aunt?" and she then smiled at her.

Lynsey returned the smile, at least _someone_ didn't think that she was total nuts!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacy was just drifting off to sleep when she heard someone get off the bed _very _slowly,

As she heard the creak of the wooden double bed move. It obviously wasn't her, as she was

Still in the bed wrapped head to toe in the duvet cover, as she tried to think of what the hell was

Going on, she heard the person go very slowly over to the side and pick up a pen.

Stacy couldn't take not knowing who it was any longer, so she dragged herself out of the warm,

Comforting bed and put her head up to see who this person was.

And there, sitting in an awkward position with her eyes scarily open, was her aunt Lynsey!

What she was doing was rather puzzling… she had the black pen in her hand and was drawing

_Clocks _on her hands with the time '12:00' on them.

"Lynsey, what the hell are you doing?" Stacy asked her confused, why the hell would she be

Up in the middle of the night drawing clocks on herself? It was really bizzare…

But Lynsey didn't answer her, as she put the pen down and walked slowly off out of the room and

Stacy followed her worried,

"Lynsey answer me! What are you doing at this time of night?" she exclaimed at her, but she only

replied with "_time…time is running out.." _and walked off again.

"WHAT? Are you sleepwalking or something?" Stacy asked, she guessed that she was because

Her friend back in Ireland used to do that all the time, and she would randomly walk around

In the night muttering nonsense…

"_time…time is running out.." _she repeated, going into the kitchen,

"NO Lynsey! Don't go in there!" Stacy shouted, trying to pull her back, having no idea what

She would do if she went in there in this state!

But Lynsey managed to shrugged her off despite being in a deep sleep, and wandered into the

Kitchen,

_time…time is running out..""_ she said again while getting out the knife..

"NO!" Stacy screamed and tried to grab it off her, the knife fortunately

Flew out of Lynsey's hand and went out of the window, Stacy breathed a sigh of relief.

That is, until Lynsey literly _ran_ out of the house in her pink and purple dressing gown.

Stacy sighed, this nonsense wouldn't be over just yet!

"LYNSEY!" she called as she ran quickly after her, "COME BACK HERE NOW!"

Lynsey ran to the spot down the street where the knife was, and picked it up,

"_time…time is running out..the knife symbols that," _she muttered, then she screamed,

"THE KNIFE SYMBOLS THAT!"

She brought the knife to where the clocks were drawn, and slowly brought it down to her

Arm, _slower…slower…_until the tip of its shiny blade touched her skin, when all of a sudden

Something hit her head!

The knife tumbled out of her hand again as a bucket hit her, which Stacy threw as she learned that

throwing things wakes up sleepwalkers** (dunno if thts true so plz don't shout at me tht its wrong **

**lol)** and a few seconds later she woke up quite a bit…

"Stacy…what am I doing out here? Why do I have werid things drawn on me?" Lynsey asked her,

Looking completely confused,

"you were sleepwalking and… lets go back into the flat Lyns and I'll try and explain to you what

You were doing, it was quite scary and I didn't really know myself though," Stacy said, beckoning her

To get up off the ground,

"okay, it's freezing anyway," she said shivering in her flimsy dressing gown with the cold air and she

Got up and walked with her baffled niece to the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made up my own version of Hollyoaks high, so don't say its not like the one on the show cos I no it's nt xD its my own version **

Chapter 4

Stacy and Lynsey had a brief discussion about the nights happenings, but neither of them

could work out what they were meant to mean, and Lynsey decided that it must of meant

something, but something that will make some sort of sense later on… So they dropped

it and went back to bed for the remaining hours of darkness left, both still wondering

what the hell that was all about.

A week later **(yeah it's a bit different as fright night week isn't just a week in this it's bout**

**a month, just thought I'd tell you all that xD)** Stacy started the local High school, 'Hollyoaks

high' it was called, and it was situated in the Hollyoaks Village, it was her first day that bright sunny

Monday morning and Lynsey was driving her To her new school, she had on the required uniform, a

black skirt with black kneesocks, white shirt, and a black cardi with a silver heart necklace on and

black boots, and the yellow and brown tie, she looked ready, but she was feeling quite nervous

which was natural.

"How're you feeling? Ready to start your new school?" Lynsey asked her from beside her at

The front,

"yeah I guess, just feeling a bit nervous, but that's natural isn't it?" Stacy shrugged, looking out

Of the window. She had finally arrived and the school looked quite modern, it had a glass roof and

grey shiny walls, Lynsey told her it had just been done up and it used to look quite ugly, the roof

was all red and was just about falling down, and the walls were the same colour and were all

crumbly, it looked quite nice now!

She got out of the car and just as she was closing the door, Lynsey said to her from inside,

"wait! You forgot your school bag!"

"oh crap that would've been quite bad if I forgot it!" Stacy laughed, "thanks Lyns," it had the map of

the school and her timetable on it, also other important things, it wouldn't do very good if she lost

it!

"bye, try and have a good first day," called Lynsey,

"I'll try," smiled Stacy and closed the door and the car drove off.

Half an hour later after being totally lost and running around in circles in this strange new

Place, Stacy finally turned up at her first period class, which was Science.

"Everyone, this is Stacy Nolan, she will be joining us in this practical class," the class, many

new faces that were unfamiliar to Stacy stared back at her as she was introduced, some smiled,

Some didn't do anything, and a few glared…

The teacher looked around for an empty seat, "you can sit next to Lori, someone recently left the

class so you can fill the spot,"

The teacher pointed to the seat beside a girl with flaming red hair, and unfortunately one of the

People who glared at her, she glared at her now as she sit down in the seat and put her bag

down on the floor and she just tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

"so your Lynsey's niece right?" the girl, Lori asked her halfway through the lesson,

"yeah I am," shrugged Stacy, she knew people would ask her that,

"She's mad that lady, absolute _bonkers!_," she sneered at her, "she talks a lot of nonsense,"

Stacy glared at her, what was she on about? She didn't like her already.

"Lynsey's not mad!" she almost shouted at her in defence, "I'm sure what she was saying was true,"

"yeah right!" Lori laughed coldly, "like it's _really _that guy! He looks sooo innocent, she's stupid,"

Stacy _really _hated that girl in that moment, even though she hardly knew her, how _dare _she talk

about her aunt in that way? What did SHE know?

Stacy was about to scream at her when someone from behind them said something,

"leave her alone Lori, stop being a meanie,"

"YOU shut up Faye! No one asked you!" Lori sneered at the girl behind them,

"your one to talk since you can't even get the 2 times table!"

Faye looked down at the ground, as if she knew, she had short blonde hair and had on

earings with stars on them,

"ignore her, shes a total rich brat and this murder case is all she ever talks about,

Her 'million dollar' parents hate Lynsey and think shes all wrong, but I like her and I think

She's right coz that guy looks major dodgy," Faye told her smiling,

"I think she's right as well, she looks like she's telling the truth," Stacy said nodding,

"I remember your aunt, from about January when I first came here and I got lost

In the village and fell over, she helped me up, put a plaster on my injured knee and

Brought me back to my parents," Faye said, looking happy at the end,

"yeah Lynsey would do something like that," Stacy smiled, "she's well sweet,"

Faye smiled then got her book out and tried to look through it,

"can you help me? What page are we at? What are we even doing? I haven't done

any work on this topic for the last few weeks coz I'v lost track and I'v got no idea what to do,"

Stacy thought that she was rather gullible though she seemed to get murder cases all right!

She liked this girl, unlike the mean girl beside her currently glaring at her again, and so she would

help her!

By the end of the day, Stacy and Faye were making firm friends, and Lori was _really_ getting

on Stacy's nerves…

"So are you as crazy as her then?" Lori came up to them in the last period of that day: English and

asked Stacy grinning,

"shut up," Stacy muttered to her, not really In the mood.

"You _do _know that no one will listen to her, and that she's wrong.." Lori continued maliciously,

ignoring her, "she's just a crazy woman that no one will understand!"

that was the last straw, Stacy was just about to seriously kill the girl when the bell rang!

"Okay tuck in your chairs and go," said the rather sleepy English teacher and they went off.

Stacy needed to get outta here and get some air so she was the first out, Lori called nasty things

After her and she wanted to punch her, her first day did not go well at all…

Faye noticed that she was upset and she also noticed that didn't wait for her like she had all the

other classes.

She went to look for her and found her sitting on a bench beside the bushes round the back of the

School, how she found it so quickly Faye had no idea, on _her _first day she couldn't even find her class

and she finally got there to find that it was 6:00 at night and everyone else had left…

"hi…"Stacy sighed, sitting on the bench looking sad and angry,

"I take it your not okay," Faye said, "I'm quite dumb but I can get peoples feelings,"

"your not dumb, your just slow at school work," Stacy said, truthfully,

"thanks, no one has ever told me that before…" Faye smiled, there was a pause before

Faye spoke again,

"do you want me to get Lynsey? I think you'll need to talk to her,"

"Okay," replied Stacy, "she'll be round the front in her car waiting for me,"

And then Faye went off to get Lynsey, and Stacy sighed sadily, she just wanted to see her aunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"are you okay?" Stacy heard the familar Irish voice of Lynsey behind her as she sat down next to her,

"no not really…first day was rubbish," Stacy sighed, her long hair blowing about in the breeze.

"And how was it rubbish exactly? I see you have made a friend, Fayes nice," Lynsey smiled, looking

at her,

"Well the reason is that there is this annoying girl called Lori, and she was saying that you were

Stupid and crazy, and for some reason her and her family hate you," Stacy explained, Lynsey raised

her eyebrows in a annoyed fashion, but let her niece continue,

"so I got annoyed and defended you," she continued, "She hardly knows you, so why does she have

The right to say all that!"

"your right Stacy, she doesn't," her aunt replied, "but to be honest I don't really care what a

13 year old has to say about me, she's not worth it,"

Stacy nodded, "yes your right she's not, but I can't stand her saying your crazy,"

"_everyone _says I'm crazy," Lynsey sighed, looking distant for a second, Stacy looked at her sadly,

Wondering why they wouldn't listen to her…

Her aunt saw the way she looked at her, and she stood up and hugged her,

"ya don't need to worry about me Stace,I'll be fine,"

"are you sure?" Stacy replied, staring at her still with a sad expression ,

"_yes _im sure," Lynsey laughed, "I'm not going to go so low and emotionally depressed as that time

Where I was smoking.."

Though Lynsey hadn't noticed that Stacy's face had suddenly went all confused looking at the word

'smoking'

"Lynsey? What did you just say?" Stacy asked, quietly but confused, Stacy hated smoking, and

Didn't want anything to do with it! Her gran used to smoke all the time and her throat and voice

Got all raspy and she got so addicted that she had to go into hospital and they found out that

She had ruined all her kidneys and she damaged her lungs, she saw a picture of them and Stacy

Nearly screamed because they had went all soot black and disgusting .

Her gran was still alive but she wasn't going to live for that long really, her mum told her,

The smoking had ruined her, but there was nothing to be done about it, it was 'her own fault'

After that Stacy didn't want anyone else she knew to suffer the same way as her gran did, because

she thinks that if you smoke or _have _ then you are going to die, or die earlier than you would

previously had.

And that very moment she thought that she had just heard her aunt say something about _her_

Smoking, and she was praying that she had just misheard, that it was something completely

Different…

"I said 'I'm not going to go so low and emotionally depressed as that time

where I was smoking'," Lynsey repeated, thinking that her niece just had misheard some

Of the story,

"OMG do you _want _to die? When was this Lynsey? Wait I don't even care when it was because

I can't quite _believe _you right now…WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

After her outburst, Stacy stormed off, extremely fast,

"what? What are you about?" Lynsey asked her, now being the confused one, "Stacy COME BACK

HERE!"

She began to chase her but Stacy had already disappeared, Lynsey stood there feeling quite

confused, what was she shouting about just there? Was it something she said?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lynsey looked all around the school for Stacy, but then she reliased that she had run off somewhere

Else in the huff, she wasn't quite sure _why_ she was in the huff with her, but she thought that she

Should just let her stew for a bit, after all, whatever it was that was annoying her would just

Be made worse if Lynsey tried to talk to her. She sat down on a little wall that was round the sort of

little garden at the back, and tried to think… she hoped that she would come back and find her, she

didn't want her niece to get lost and confused as it was her first day at the school!

"You won't find her now.." said a voice, sort of hard and rough, and Lynsey turned round to see

a girl with red hair standing next to her, it was Lori, the girl that had annoyed Stacy in the first

place.

"Who are you? And what do you mean?" Lynsey asked her, confused,

"the names Lori, and _yes_ you probably know me from Stacy talking about me,

And you wont find her because she's likely lost, she'll be glad that she's around for now

Though.." Lori said, now sounding a lot older

"OMG its you!" Lynsey exclaimed, pointing, "_you're _the one that was saying that I was talking

Rubbish!"

"yes its me," Lori sighed, "you don't though, that's just a cover, though you need to learn how to

Keep your month shut,"

"err just WHO do you think your talking to!" Lynsey exclaimed, standing up so that she was taller

Than her in her high heels to prove a point,

"you, because you're the only person here, _surely _you know that?" Lori sneered,

"how old are you little girl? I think its time for your bed," Lynsey laughed,

"no comment.." Lori simply said, crossing her arms,

"well its not _that_ hard to figure out, since your in Stacys class," Lynsey replied, getting sick of the

Girl,

"I could be anyone Lynsey, you don't know me," Lori shrugged, "anyway, I have something to tell

you.."

"WOW how exciting, I wonder what it is? Is it a new poster of your favourite boy band? Or that

You've got backstage tickets to the latest gig?" Lynsey laughed again,

"_don't _annoy me Lynsey," Lori replied coldly and firmly, before saying, "what I need to say is..and it

Is very much true, _I'm Silas's daughter,"_

"WHAT? _Really?" _Lynsey spun round to face her, "isn't he like 70?"

"yeah, but I'm his other daughter who is _adopted,_ he adopted me when he was about 30,"

Lori explaned, not thinking much of it,

"who would want him for a dad?" Lynsey muttered to herself shuddering, Lori heard her but just

Shrugged, like she didn't seem to mind…

"Right here's the deal to why I'm ever bothering my breath talking to you, I see you are very much

Bothered by the fact of Stacy somehow getting involved…" Lori spoke again, looking at Lynsey

With her dark black looking eyes,

"Yes I am, because she's _family_.." Lynsey replied quietly,

"Well what I'm about to tell you is true, because my dad himself told me," Lori replied, she leaned in

closer to her as she said, "your niece is Silas's next victim, and she won't be safe for long!"

Lynsey took a step back, stunned, "w-what? N-no.."

"she is, Silas and I, well me a little bit, have been spying on her, and he knows that she is related

To you, and wants to hurt you, so he's gonna get her, but you must not tell her you see.." Lori

replied smoothly,

"how I can I not tell her? Shes my niece, i-I need to.." Lynsey was shaking by now, knowing that

This girl meant what she was saying, as she had these cold eyes that looked like she meant what she

said…

"because if you tell her, then she will die quicker, and in a bad way.." Lori said,

"n-no..no,no,no.." she muttered to herself, her head in her hands, her face the picture of pure

worry,this was the _very _thing that she didn't want to end up happening to Stacy, her worst

nightmare… now it was actually happening, and she couldn't tell her?

"yes im afraid," Lori said and laughed coldly, Lynsey was still shaking, fists clenched together,

wanting to punch her and at the same time trying not to cry, even though that both things were so

hard to not do…

"i serouisly wanna punch you right now," Lynsey muttered through gritted teeth and dead quickly,

what was that Lynsey? I couldn't quite hear you," Lori said mockingly, with an annoying grin

On her face,

Lynsey took a step closer to her, "I said, I SEROUISLY WANNA PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"well violence will never do Lynsey, well I must go, good luck with this, though I'll say you'll

Probably fail," she laughed again, that cold,icy,annoying laugh, and walked off.

Lynsey then slowly but surely sat down on the bench, and finally let her tears,and emotions

Flow down her face…


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah I haven't decided whether Lynsey and Doug are a couple in this story so they will just be **

**Good friends at first and then at the end of the story there may be some romance ;)**

Chapter 7

Stacy was still in the huff with Lynsey after the smoking thing, so Lynsey told Doug to talk to her ,

Lynsey just couldn't bear it any longer! what with that and the fact that she couldn't tell her about

the danger she was in, she was really getting quite stressed…

"Can you please talk to her? It wasn't my fault I was just messed up at the time, " she explained to

Doug pleading,

"well I'll try," Doug shrugged, he looked at Lynsey and saw that she looked quite tired and flustered,

"though I'm a bit worried about you yourself Lyns, are you okay these days?"

"yeah I'm totally great Doug," Lynsey said sarcastically and then looked at him with tired looking and

Sad eyes, "well actually not really.."

"what's wrong?" he asked her, wanting to take her hand in his to make her feel better, but it

Didn't really seem appropriate yet ,

"I cant really tell you, but its nothing too major okay," Lynsey lied, trying to look sort of happy,

"what do you mean?" Doug asked her again, he thought that it must be big if she cant tell him, and

That made him feel quite worried for her…

"look its nothing okay!" Lynsey cried getting annoyed, and left the room leaving Doug confused with

Whats going on, but he decided to leave her for a bit and go and find Stacy as he was told to do.

He found her sitting at the fountain outside, he sat down casually next to was fiddling with

the light blue watch on her left arm with a sad expression on her face,

"hey," he said to her quietly as she continued to fiddle with her watch, not looking at him.

"Hello…" she replied sadly, sighing to herself,

"Stacy, why are you so mad at Lynsey?" Doug decided to dive right in and ask her that, after all, that

Was the only way she was gonna listen to him!

"Well, because she just admitted that she used to smoke," Stacy replied, finally facing him, "smoking

kills you , my gran died because of smoking,"

"yes but that's only if your _really _addicted to it Stacy," Doug said, "Lynsey wasn't really addicted,"

"I just don't want her 2 die Doug, it could still affect her…if you have ever taken cigarettes your life

Will automatically be shorter," Stacy said, looking at the floor with a sad expression,

"listen to me Stacy," Doug said to her, looking right at her good friend's niece with serious eyes,

"Lynsey is _not _going to die, or live shorter, because if you take a few cigarettes a week it wont do

much to you, that's all she took, its only if you take about 20 in 2 hours or in a day it's a lot more

serious, please believe me,"

Stacy understood him, because the way he said it sounded reassuring, and Stacy suddenly got that

This whole time she'd been overreacting about smoking! I mean how could she have not realised

that it was the same with drugs and drinking: a little was okay, too much was the problem.

Stacy smiled, "thanks Doug, for helping me realise that I was overreacting, poor Lynsey though she

Mustve thought that I was mad at her for no reason.."

"she did, Lynsey loves you, she was going mad that you were in the huff with her," Doug replied.

"Well im going to show her how sorry I am," declared Stacy, and walked off, before saying "bye"

To Doug, he just smiled.


End file.
